1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for a stringed instrument, in particular for a guitar, having a housing with two holding arms arranged in a fork-shaped manner, the holding arms having a mounting section and a holding section, which are connected to one another via at least one offset lever section. At least one holding arm is rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the mounting section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Holding devices of this type are used to securely hold often delicate stringed instruments. Stringed instruments are instruments having a body, a neck and a head. With a guitar, for example, the neck refers to that part of the guitar on which the strings of the guitar are gripped in order to change their effective length for producing the sound. The part on which clamping screws or the like are usually provided for tuning the guitar is called the head.
Stringed instruments are generally sensitive to mechanical stresses. Secure holding devices are therefore necessary for storing stringed instruments.
A guitar holder is known from DE 195 07 681 C2, which has a mounting housing to which two holding arms are attached, which project in the manner of a two-tined fork and form a support for a guitar head. In order to be able to adjust the spacing of the holding arms from one another to the width of the guitar neck, at least one holding arm is arranged on the mounting housing to be moveable in the direction of the other holding arm. To this end, the moveable holding arm is supported by one end part of an offset holding section on the mounting housing and can be pivoted about the end part with a circular motion.
With this construction, the position of the holding arms is held with the aid of friction-enhancing means. To feed in the guitar, it is then generally first necessary to enlarge the spacing between the holding arms by hand. However, subsequently, the instrument is held virtually automatically. The holding arms are moved towards one another by the weight of the instrument acting on the holding arms via the head of the instrument. A slight lifting of the instrument is sufficient to remove the instrument, the holding arms being slightly moved as well through the friction between the holding arms and the neck, so that the spacing between the holding arms is slightly enlarged again.
However, this spacing is generally so small that it is difficult to insert the instrument again. It is therefore first necessary to enlarge the spacing between the holding arms by hand again. Of course, the same also applies if another instrument having a neck with a larger width is to be inserted in the holding device. A user therefore generally needs a free hand in order to insert his instrument into the holding device.
A wall holder for a guitar is known from EP 1 494 207 A1, in which at least one holding arm is guided moveably in a groove and can be moved towards a second holding arm. At the same time, a resetting device that generates a translational return movement of the holding arm can be provided to move back the moveable holding arm. A shifting of the resetting device is not disclosed thereby.